Fremione Love story
by SolemnlySwearMischiefManaged
Summary: Fred/Hermione. How Fred liked Hermione in his years at Hogwarts.


Fremione Love Story

NOTE: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!!! IF I DID, FRED WOULD BE ALIVE!!!! ME: *Silently crying in the corner*

The smart know-it-all Hermione Granger was in the library reading Hogwarts: A History when she heard a familiar voice "Oh look who it is……it's the filthy little mudblood." Hermione knew it was Draco Malfoy. Hermione ran out of the library looking down and crying. Fred was on his way to George to get advice on their new prank they were going to do when Hermione bumped into Fred and said "Oh sorry…..I wasn't looking where I was going."

Fred looked at Hermione and said "Honestly Hermione it's fine." Hermione looked up and realised it was Fred Weasley and looked back down. Fred held Hermione's head up gently and realised she is crying, "Hermione why are you crying?" Hermione looked into Fred's dark brown eyes and said "M-Malfoy happened……he called me a filthy little mudblood." Fred was shocked and helped Hermione get up and they both went inside the Gryffindor Common Room.

Harry and Ron ran to Fred and Hermione and found out that Hermione was crying. Harry said "Hermione…………why do you look like your about to cry?" Fred stared at Harry and said "Malfoy happened……….he called Hermione a filthy little mudblood." Ron was shocked and mad and said "Malfoy is going to pay for that! I'm going to kill him!" Hermione broke into tears and said "Ron NO! STOP! PLEASE! DON'T KILL DRACO!!!" Ron was shocked at Hermione's words and said "Why not? Why are you even trusting a Slytherin like him?"

Fred hugged Hermione and said "She's not trusting Malfoy she just doesn't want you to get in trouble or hurt!" Hermione ran up into her dormitory crying and locked her dormitory door. Of course Hermione had to share a room with Ginny. Ginny wondered what was going on so she went downstairs because she figured Hermione would want some time alone. Ginny saw Fred and said "Hey Fred! Do you know what happened with Hermione?" Fred looked at her sister and said "Hermione ran into Malfoy and Malfoy told Hermione that she was a filthy little mudblood." Ginny ran back upstairs into Hermione and Ginny's dormitory to see Hermione still crying on her bed.

Ginny ran over to Hermione to comfort her. Hermione looked at Ginny and said "What if Malfoy is right? What if I am a filthy little mudblood?" Ginny hugged Hermione and said "You are not a filthy little mudblood Hermione! Stop thinking negative of yourself! It's only going to make things worse!" Hermione knew she was right so she stopped crying and walk downstairs. When Hermione got downstairs she fainted. Fred caught Hermione and brought her to the Hospital Wing. Fred looked around the place and yelled "MADAME POMFREY!!!!!!!!!!" Madame Pomfrey came and said "Yes Fred? What's the problem?"

Fred looked at Madame Pomfrey and said "Hermione walked downstairs to the Common Room and fainted." Madame Pomfrey took a close look at Hermione and placed her on a hospital bed. Madame Pomfrey grabbed a chair for Fred to sit on. Fred sat on the chair and Madame Pomfrey was looking for a potion to save Hermione but couldn't find one. It was 6:00, dinner time and Fred didn't move until Madame Pomfrey came back and said "Fred, it's 6:00…..dinner time! Come back straight after dinner if you want to." Fred left really quietly and didn't talk to anyone……..not even George!

Fred walks past to the Gryffindor table for dinner. Fred sits next to George for dinner but still remained silent. George thought that this was an odd thing for Fred so he said "Fred? Why are you very quiet?" Fred turned to his twin in shock and said "Don't you know? Malfoy called Hermione a filthy little mudblood, I bring her back to the Gryffindor Common Room, Ron was being a pathetic child, Hermione ran to the dormitory she is sharing with Ginny, cried, came back out of the dormitory and when she came back downstairs…….she……..fainted……….." George wondered why his twin cared so much for Hermione but continued to eat. Fred ate only a piece of chicken, a spoon of rice, a drink of pumpkin juice and left.

Fred walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room and waited for dinner to end. He realised the time was 10:00pm straight after dinner. George, Harry, Ron, Lavender, Dean, Seamus and Lee Jordan came back to the Gryffindor Common Room and Fred left the Gryffindor Common Room and walked to the Hospital Wing. He walked through the doors to Hermione's room and sat on the seat holding Hermione's hand.

Fred was crying though tears, George came running to Fred and saw that Hermione really did faint. George wouldn't believe something as ridiculous as this but this was sadly true. Fred cried on George's shoulder but Fred never stopped crying. Madame Pomefrey came in and said "I'm truly sorry Fred and George Weasley…………..I asked Professor Snape if there was a potion to save Hermione…….sadly there isn't."

Fred never stopped crying. No one would be able to comfort him. George was still wondering why his twin still cared about Hermione but remained silent. George said, "Fred? I know Hermione is our friend but……..do you fancy her?" Fred looks at George full on in tears and says, "Yes….I fancied her when she punched Draco Malfoy in the face……I even fancied her in her 4th year when I saw her at the Yule Ball! I was scared when she got petrified in her 2nd year and I'm scared now. I really miss her! I really fancy her."

George looked at Fred surprised, "Fred…..Hermione is going to be fine……I know she will……" Fred had anger in his eyes, "George! You can't say if she is going to be alright when she fainted!! She could be………………dead…………." George felt worried…..worried that he was going to loose his twin….."Fred! How can you say that?! Hermione is not dead! Madame Pomfrey is trying her best to save Hermione! I promise that she is not dead!" Fred looked at his brother……Fred looked like he was about to cry again but didn't, "I guess…..but if she is dead……there's nothing we can really do about it………….." George walked away with his twin and knew exactly how to cheer Fred up…….."Fred? I know how to cheer you up! Let's do a prank on Ron!"

Instead, Fred just sat on the Gryffindor Common Room couch crying……Fred really didn't want to do anything……….George really didn't want to see Fred like this so he sees Hermione inside the Gryffindor Common Room, smiles at Hermione turns back to Fred and comforts his twin. Fred started crying again and keeps on saying "I really fancied Hermione! I love her! And now s-she's d-dead."

Hermione was shocked at Fred's words turns to George and mouths "Is it true? Does Fred fancy me?!" George looks at Hermione and mouths "Yes it's true…" Hermione blushed and was playing with her hair. Hermione walks and sits next to Fred and says "A prankster twin fancies me?! Now that's an odd sight!" Fred looks up and sees Hermione and hugs her with him crying happily. Fred is shocked that Hermione is alive and questions her to see if she really is alive. Fred couldn't think of any questions to say because he was too busy thinking of what to say to her.

George looked up at Fred and said "Well I gotta go. It's 1:00pm and I'm getting tired. Anyways I think you two should talk in private." George leaves and Fred says "Y-Your alive?! Who saved you?" Hermione giggled and said "Well you and George saved me! When you guys went to the hospital wing to check on me……I was alive! It's a miracle! Thank you! If you guys weren't there I would still be dead! Anyways Professor Dumbledore gave me this potion and that saved me but when you and George came……….I could actually get out of the Hospital wing and talk to you! So thank you!" Fred was so happy and said "I'm just so happy that your alive." Hermione. Hermione giggled and said "I know you are! But you fancy me?!" Fred looked away from Hermione and said "Yes I do but I know that we don't have a chance together since you don't like people who break the rules and does pranks so what's the point?" Hermione turned Fred's face gently towards her and said "Well who said I didn't like a guy who breaks the rules and does pranks?" Fred looked in Hermione's hazel eyes and said "Yourself! You say that to everyone!" Hermione laughed and said "Well you obviously don't know me!"

Fred looked at Hermione, smiled and Hermione leaned on Fred's chest and said "Yes it's true Freddie, I do fancy you!" Fred's fingers were playing in Hermione's hair and said "You actually said the name Freddie!" Hermione looked at Fred and said, "Of course I did! I would never break a promise! But I do fancy you! And before you say, no this is not a dream!" Hermione and Fred realised how close they were and they started kissing!


End file.
